Beauty in the eye of the Beholder
by GoldCrown Prime
Summary: A woman's life takes an unexpected turn when her baby sister runs to the insane Joker thinking that he is a normal birthday clown instead of a deranged psycopath hellbent on blowing everything up. Will she be able to keep the Joker away from her or will the innocent mind of her sis bring the two together? Or will it bring her and The dark knight together? DARK/DISTURBING CONTENT.
1. Innocence is Blind

**A/N: This is my first Batman story! Please forgive me for any gramatical errors and please leave constructive or nice reviews at the end. They inspire me to write!**

**Beauty in the eye of the beholder**

**Ch1: Innocence is Blind**

"Kendall, Kendall" a little blonde four year old girl shouts as she runs over to one of the many store windows that are in the Gotham City mall.

The little girl presses her face up against the glass barrier and smiles at a little clown doll that is on display. She then swivels around on her petite heel to face a twenty year old woman who is standing behind her. The woman is about five foot five with short blonde hair and a scar that stretches from her left ear all the way to her right ear.

"Sissy can I have that dolly for my birthday that's next week?" the little girl asks, caramel eyes beaming with sweet innocence.

The woman's chapped lips curl up into an awkward smile. "But Rosie you already have a bunch of clown dolls. Wouldn't you like to have just a regular Barbie doll?"

Rosie crosses her pale arms over her chest in a childish huff. "But Sissy I don't want an ordinary dolly! I want another clown dolly!"

Kendall rolls her sapphire eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright I'll buy it for you."

"Yay" Rosie exclaims, jumping up and down with joy as she follows her big sister into the toy store.

XXX~XXX

"Ummm…boss, no offense, but why are we blowing up a mall?" One of the Jokers lackeys asks as they stand on the roof of the mall.

The Joker just stands at the edge of a glass roof, staring blankly down at the indoor water fountain and all of the citizens that are bustling into each other trying to finish their Christmas shopping before the mall closes in two hours.

"Why not blow it up?" The Joker whispers, never taking his eyes off of a short, blonde haired girl that had just walked into a toy store with a toddler trailing her inside.

"I'm sorry boss I didn't catch that."

Without thinking, or turning around, the Joker aimed his machine gun at his lackey and fired.

Once the guy dropped dead the Joker turned to face the rest of his masked underlings. "Anyone else want to bug the shit out of me?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no' at a really quick speed.

"Good" Joker says with a strong hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He goes over to the corpse of the fat lackey and picks it up. Then he throws it into the glass roof that shatters into a million pieces once the obese corpse comes in contact with it.

XXX~XXX

"I'm gonna go look at other stuff Kendal." Rosie giggles as she runs over to a shelf that is full of old toy cars.

Kendall gives her baby sister a tender smile then walks over to the check out counter where a red headed woman stands picking at her manicure.

"Ummm excuse me…" Kendall says in a shy voice as the lady continues to pick at her long red and green nails. "How much is that little clown doll in the window?"

After Kendall asks this the lady takes her beady eyes off of her nails to look Kendall up and down in an impertinent manner. "Since Christmas is right around the corner the price is now fifty dollars." The woman states as she turns her attention back to her nails.

Kendall's eyes grow wide in shock. And the scar that extends across her face seems to become smooth and nonexistent with her blonde eye brows raised so high out of astonishment. "Fifty dollars', just for that old little thing?"

"It is a rare collector's item." The lady states in a dull fashion.

Kendall gives the lady a questioning expression. "Really now, I never would have guessed that a little clown doll, that you can find anywhere in the world, is a rare collectors item."

The clerk sticks her long nose up at the short blonde. "Well, if you can't afford it then I guess it shall sit there, waiting for someone who _can_ afford it."

Kendall narrows her cerulean eyes at the clerk. Then she reaches down into her back pocket, pulls out a torn red wallet, and takes out a ruffled fifty dollar bill that she hands to the clerk who greedily snatches it out of her skinny right hand.

After placing the raggedy fifty in the cash register, the impertinent clerk goes over to the window and hands Kendall the clown doll that has been placed in a brown paper bag.

"Thank you" the blonde forces herself to say through her gritted yellow teeth.

As the blonde turns around to look for her sister, she feels her heart stop as she looks outside the window at the dead body falling from the ceiling and men who wear clown masks also start to rain down from the roof with the help of grappling hooks.

She hears people outside the store scream as machine guns start to go off.

The sound of chaos appears to bring her out of her trance as she starts to frantically search for her baby sister. "Rosie!" She shouts as she finds that her four year old sister is no longer around the area where the old toy cars are displayed.

Before the clerk darted out of the old toy store, Kendall was able to grab onto a few strands of her red hair and yank her back onto the carpeted floor. "Did you see where my sister went!" Kendall did not say this in the form of a question; she _demanded _to know the location of her little sister.

"You ugly bitch, you ripped out part of my weave!" The clerk yelled

Kendall placed one of her heels onto the clerks' busty chest, and then bent down to look straight into the red heads soul. "Did you see where my baby sister went?" Kendall seethed through clenched teeth.

"Is that your little sister?" the lady screams from her position beneath Kendall's foot as she points to a place behind the enraged blonde.

Kendall turns around to see where she is pointing. And her world grows cold once her eyes land on the clown prince of crime holding her giggling baby sister as if he is Santa Clause. "Shit" she mumbles as her body starts to tremble, not only out of fear, but out of the adrenaline rush that she is receiving. Part of her wants to go out there and punch the living hell out of that psychopath for daring to touch her sister while the other half is praying that this is all a cruel nightmare that her subconscious is torturing her with for watching all of those Nightmare on Elm street movies.

XXX~XXX

'I love clowns' Rosie thinks to herself as she stares at another clown doll that is on display at the front of the toy store. 'I can't wait for my birthday, and for Christmas, to come! Kendall says that she bought me more clown dolls and I just can't wait to play with them! Maybe I should get my big sissy a clown…I mean, big sissy is lonely and clowns make perfect friends! And maybe sissy could marry a clown.' Rosie cocks her petite head to the side and turns to see her big sister arguing with the clerk. 'Yeah big sissy needs a clown in her life to make her happy.'

Rosie swirls around to the entrance of the toy shop. 'I need to go find one for her while she gets me that dolly. I can just imagine her happiness when she sees that I brought her a clown!' Rosie mentally says as she exits the store in search of a clown for her big sissy.

She did not have to journey very far, for right when she exited the tiny shop a body fell from the ceiling along with tiny shards of glass. And soon after a bunch of men in clown masks landed safely on the floor, but the clown that stood out the most was the one who had his face painted in pretty red colors and was firing off a gun that the innocent little Rosie had never seen before in her entire life.

'Why are people running and screaming?' She asks herself as she makes her way over to the clown. 'It's just a clown, they aren't that scary.'

"Excuse me Mistah clown" Rosie says, tugging at the end of the painted clowns' coat tail.

The clown swivels around at a fast speed and spots a little blonde haired girl who is smiling up at him. He thinks about blowing her brains out for a couple of seconds but in the end he decides not to for some unforeseen reason.

"Well hello there little girl and what is your name?" He asks, bending down to her level.

The little girl smiles up at him. "My name is Rosie Youngblood. Are you a real clown?"

"Pfft" the clown scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Yes, don't you know that _all_ of us clowns carry machine guns and shoot at random people?"

The child laughs. "Ha, you're funny! You'd be perfect for my big sissy and for my birthday party!"

The psychotic clown arches a brow at the toddler then he remembers, this is the same little girl that was following that short blonde into the toy store a few minutes ago. "_Really_" He says placing his machine gun down on one of the benches and then sitting down next to it, motioning for the little girl to come sit in his lap. "Now where is this _'big sissy'_ of yours?" He asks while the toddler gets situated in his lap

"She is in the toy store buying me another clown dolly for my birthday. I love clowns." She answers with a wide grin on her face that reveals her two chipped front teeth.

"_Really_, so when is your birthday? Does your sister like clowns as much as you?" He asks trying to squeeze as much information about her and her sister as he can out of her innocent mind.

"My Birthday is next week, on December twentieth!" She exclaims with a giggle. "Will you come to my party Mistah clown?" She asks, staring up at him for an answer.

The clown gives her a mischievous smirk. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. But…I don't know where you live." He gives her a melancholy frown once he informs her of this.

The little toddler smiles, "My big sissy and I live at 2010 West Gotham Drive. It's a crappy house." The toddler states, her eyes darting down to the tiled floor of the mall.

"Mmmm, my place is crappy too. I mean it, people are always screaming 'bloody murder' and what not, and some people talk to themselves. And the food they serve at my old place is full of drugs that make you go to sleep so that some assholes can experiment on you…sometimes."

A look of worry crosses Rosie's petite face, "That's terrible. Why do they do that?"

"Well most of them are sane dickheads who are so corrupted that they can't find their way out of their own assholes." The clown explains in a casual manner.

"What are dickheads?"

"Ummm…So what did you say your sisters' name was?"

"Kendall Youngblood and we live on 2010 West Gotham Drive. What's your name Mistah clown?"

"Well, you see, _I _don't go by any..._normal _name, I go by Joker." He explains, flipping his tongue out a bit to wet his dry lips.

"Oh, that's a nice na-"

"Rosie!" A woman screams from behind the bench.

The Joker stands up from the bench and places Rosie on the floor, then he turns around to see Rosie's big sister, who has an expression of true horror on her scarred face, standing in front of the toy store.


	2. Doomed to be together

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They really do inspire me to update faster ^^ Please leave constructive/nice reviews at the end.**

**Beauty in the eye of the Beholder**

**Ch2: Doomed to be together**

"Ah, and _you_ must be Kendall." Joker says, smoothing a few strands of green hair back as he walks over to the horrified woman. "Rosie has been telling me a lot about you." He informs her as he starts to circle around her, studying her as if she is a horse that he is in the market to buy for the races. He comes to a stop in front of her once he is finished circling her bruised body, licking his painted lips as he stares at her with every essence of a psychopath burning brightly in his demented brown eyes.

Kendall shakes her head in disbelief. "Wh-what?"

"Ugh" Joker sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I _said_, that _your_ baby sister has been telling me a lot of things about you and her, Miss Kendall Youngblood."

Kendall's' cerulean eyes grow even wider once the Joker speaks her name.

"Hi sissy!" Rosie enthusiastically exclaims as she skips over to the psychotic clown and her terrified big sister. "Sissy, this is Joker. He's a clown." Rosie explains, stopping in between the two adults and grabbing Kendall's abused right hand. "Joker, this is my big sissy Kendall. She's a waitress at the Gotham Country club." The toddler states, grabbing the Joker's gloved left hand. "I now _legally_ pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend…you may hold each others hands'." Rosie declares, making their hands touch.

"What!" Kendall exclaims, yanking her damaged hand away from the Jokers'.

Joker gives her a 'playful' frown. "Now is that anyway to treat me after we have just legally been made girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Kendall rears her head back and laughs hysterically, bringing a sinister smile to the Jokers' face at how insane she sounds. "My soul will be damned to the deepest pit in hell before I am _your_ girlfriend." She spits in his face.

"Huh" Rosie gasps in shock. "Sissy you just damned yourself because you are _legally_ the Jokers' girlfriend now."

"She's right you know; we're _legally_ boyfriend and girlfriend now." Joker adds, playing along with Rosie's failure to comprehend that this is not how things work when it comes to two people being in a relationship. "I _mean_, we don't _want_ to live in sin." He says with an overly sarcastic air.

"You already live in sin Joker." Someone, with a raspy voice, says from behind the clown prince of crime.

The Joker twirls around on the heel of his left boot to meet a black fist that comes in contact with his nose.

As the Joker stumbles backwards, with blood leaking profusely from his painted nose, Kendall takes the chance to grab her sister and runaway, leaving the caped crusader and the psychotic clown to fight in 'peace'.

XXX~XXX

Kendall holds her little sister tightly to her chest as she runs out the exit and is greeted by a dozen police cars; feeling as if the danger is over she goes over to the side, away from the police cars, and she gently sets her baby sibling on the snow covered sidewalk and starts to take deep breaths to slow her heart rate down.

"Rosie…ah hah…do-don't you…ha aha…don't you ever talk to strangers again!" Kendall commands in between breaths.

Rosie gives her sister a sweet smile. "But Kendall, he isn't a stranger. He's your boyfriend!" the jubilant toddler exclaims, throwing her petite arms in the air to add extra emphasis to her sentence.

"Listen to me young lady." the short blonde orders, bending down to her sister's level and staring her straight in the eye. "I am not that freaks girlfriend, nor shall I ever be his girlfriend. I do not date clowns, especially clowns that enjoy blowing things up for no logical reason. Do you understand?"

Rosie narrows her tiny caramel eyes at her big sister. "Are you a dickhead?"

Kendall's jaw comes close to touching the snow covered ground, "Where did you learn such a profane term?"

"Joker told me that he lives in a place where most people are sane dickheads who are so corrupted that they can't find their way out of their own assholes. Which brings me to another question, how does one get into their asshole in the first place? I bet it's very hard to do."

The older blondes' right eye begins to twitch. "You know, I'm going to pretend that you didn't just ask me that." She states in an abnormally calm voice. "Now, why don't you tell me what you told the Joker?"

"Oh, well I just told him that my birthday is next week on December the twentieth and that I want him to come to my party because I love clowns. He asked me where we lived so that he could come so I told him that we lived at 2010 West Gotham Drive and that he would be perfect for you, then I said that you were in the toy store buying me another clown dolly...by the way, where is my new dolly sissy?"

'_Dear God, kill me'_ Kendall thinks to herself, feeling as if her life has just come to an abrupt end and wishing that she could crawl into a dark hole somewhere.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a police officer asks from behind her. Kendall's' right eye begins to twitch again, only this time any essence of sanity, or self control, that she had left is gone from within the depths of her eyes. "Ma'am?"

She turns to scream in the officers' face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT JERK-OFF! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM SPEAKING TO MY LITTLE SISTER WHO HAS JUST DOOMED ME! SCREW YOU! OKAY JUST SCREW YOU! I DON'T DESERVE THIS BULLCRAP! WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO UGLY PEOPLE LIKE ME? WHY CAN'T ONE OF THOSE DAMNED SUPERMODELS HAVE CRAP LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO THEM? Why?" She starts to sob. "WHY?"

The police officer narrows his eyes at the crazed woman. "Alright lady you're coming with me down to the police station." He says as he forces her hands behind her back and cuffs her. "Hey Pete, get that little girl over there and put her in my car while I take care of this one. I'll take them both down to the police station once Batman comes out with that freak." The officer says to one of his comrades as he shoves the deranged Kendall into the back of his police car.

"What? No, you can't do this! Please don't do this to me and my si-" Kendall never got a chance to finish her sentence because the door to the police car was slammed shut right in her face.

The passenger door opens and Rosie climbs into the front passenger seat with a big smile on her face as she turns around to look at her sister who is on the other side of the metal bars that divide the front, and back, of the police car in half. "Hi Sissy, isn't it cool that we get to ride in a police car, and with your boyfriend too?" the toddler asks with the upmost enthusiasm in her high pitched voice.

Kendall's eyes almost pop out of her head when she sees a bloody clown being dragged to the police car by several officers. "Shit" She says out loud as she watches one of the heavier officers open the door then throw the clown in with enough force that his bloody face lands in Kendall's lap.

"Well this is exciting." She hears him mumble from her lap.

"Ugh, get off of me!" She screams, jolting her left knee up to shove his face off her lap.

"Hi Joker, what are you doing here?" Rosie asks from the passenger seat as the officer gets into the car and starts to speed out of the mall parking lot.

The Joker tries to get himself into a better sitting position, which is hard to do when your hands are cuffed behind your back. "I got in trouble for stealing from a candy store." He replies, licking his lips.

Kendall scoots farther away from him as he starts to stare psychotically at her. "Turn around." Joker orders in a low voice.

"What?" Kendall asks in confusion.

"I said turn around. I want you to get something out of my boot for me and you can't do that if your hands are behind your back and away from me." He explains in a degrading tone as he flips his pink tongue out again.

"Why should I trust you?" She asks scrunching up her nose, making it seem as if her scar goes deeper into her skin.

"What _can_ _I_ do to you if my hands are literally tied behind my back?" He asks in a blunt fashion.

Kendall narrows her eyes. "What is it that you want me to get?"

Joker licks his lips a bit. "You see that string right there?" He asks, propping one of his dirty cargo boots up in Kendall's lap, causing her to cringe.

"What about it?" She asks giving his boot a disgusted expression.

"I want you to pull it. _Then_ I want you to have a contest with your little sister to see who can hold their breath the longest." Joker whispers as he stares straight into Kendall's eyes.

An awkward silence passes until Kendall finally catches on. "Rosie" Kendall says, without breaking eye contact with the psychotic clown.

"Yes Sissy?" the little girl asks bouncing around in her seat to face her sister.

Kendall twists her back to the Jokers boot that is now on the seat instead of in her lap. "Let's have a contest to see how long we can hold our breath." Kendall says as her cuffed hands find the string and pull on it.

"Oooo, What does the winner get Sissy?"

"A pony" Kendall exclaims, not really thinking about what she was promising the winner would get. "Ready set go!"

Rosie sucks in a deep breath of air then puffs out her plump cheeks, Kendall and Joker do the same as the air inside of the car becomes polluted with an invisible gas.

"Hey what are you gu-" The police officer never got a chance to finish what he was going to say as the poisonous gas ate at his lungs, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he fell limp on the steering wheel and the car quickly began to spin out of control until it came to a screeching stop in a ditch.

Joker was the first to breathe. "Ah, great, you can _breathe_ now." He informs Kendall who gasps for air once she stops holding it in.

Rosie smiles from the passenger seat, not really seeing the horror that is the dead police officer sitting beside her. "I win!" She yells with glee. "Now when do I get that pony?"

"You can have it if you'll open the door for me and Kendall." Joker tells her, Kendall is too horrified by the dead body in the front seat to argue.

"I just helped you kill someone." She whispers, mouth hanging open in shock.

Rosie hops out of the police car and skips merrily over to the door that Joker is sitting behind and opens it up for him and her sister. Joker immediately hops out and goes over to the driver door. "Open it Rosie" He orders and the little girl obeys, the body of the police officer tumbling out onto the snow covered grass the second that she opens the door.

"See that key chain that is around his belt?"

Rosie nods her head 'yes'.

"Take that key chain off then use that copper key to unlock_ my_ handcuffs." He tells her and, like the previous time, she obeys; taking the key chain off of the officers' belt then uncuffing the psychotic clown who pats her on the head. "You're going to be a _great _sidekick for some psychopath someday, kiddo." He says as he climbs into the driver's seat.

Rosie gives him a confused expression. "What's a psychopath?"

"I'll tell you if you'll get in the car." Joker tells her as he closes the driver side door and licks his lips.

The toddler shrugs her shoulders and climbs into the back seat with her stunned sister who is still handcuffed.

"Where are we going?" Rosie asks as the Joker backs the car out of the ditch and starts to speed down the highway.

"Your place" the Joker states in a plain manner.

Kendall snaps out of her trance at hearing this. "Excuse me, but what makes you think that _you're _welcomed in _my _home?"

"Well Sissy, you and Joker are boyfriend and girlfriend. So it's only logical that he lives with us. And plus, you don't want him to go back to his home where people are dickheads who can't find their way out of their own asshole's." Rosie states in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yes Kendall, it is _logica_l isn't it, that I _live_ with you." Joker chuckles as he tries to run a car off the road for being to slow.

Kendall erupts into a fit of hysterical mirth. "You are not my boyfriend and you sure as hell are not going to be living with me. I'll call the police if _you_ even think about walking your ugly ass into _my_ house."

"Love is _so_ painful." Joker states as he swerves around another car and shoots the driver a bird wishing that he could shoot something else at the slow ass, but, unfortunately, he lacks a gun at the moment.

"Who said anything about me being in love with you?" She yells, rage beginning to pool inside her soul.

"Sissy you said you loved him when you became his girlfriend today." The toddler explains

"No I did not! And I'm not his girlfriend!"

"You see Rosie" Joker says, licking his red lips with his slimy tongue. "Your sister is going through a stage called _'denial'_ so she won't be accepting the truth anytime soon."

"Denial" Kendall screams in rage as Joker drives the police car through a series of red lights. "We've just met! I barely know you; in fact, the only things I do know about you are that you're a psychopath who likes to dress up as a clown and kill innocent people!"

"Oh, Come on. I'm not _that_ bad." Joker says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, he's not that bad sissy!" Rosie agrees with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Stop encouraging him!" Kendall yells at her little sister.

Rosie giggles. "You're funny lookin' when you're mad sissy!"

Kendall slumps her shoulders in defeat wishing that she didn't have the handcuffs on. And wishing that she hadn't of taken her baby sister to the mall today.

XXX~XXX

"You missed the turn Mistah Joker." Rosie states as Joker zooms past West Gotham Drive.

Joker shakes his head. "I have to get rid of this police car before we go to your house." He explains as he drives over to the docking bay.

'_How the hell is this freak going to get rid of this car here at the doc…oh shit!' _Kendall thinks, eyes growing wide as she sits straight up in her seat. "You wouldn't?" she shouts in pure terror.

The Joker starts to laugh like a madman. "I am!" He exclaims hysterically as he starts to speed towards one of the longest piers in the docking bay.

"My hands are cuffed behind my back, it's the middle of the night, and Rosie barely knows how to swim!" She exclaims in panic as he zooms onto the rotten pier.

"Well then Rosie better uncuff you because we're all about to get wet!" He shouts through his laughter.

"Don't worry Sissy Joker knows what he's doing." Rosie informs her sister as she inserts the copper key into the little slot on her big sisters hand cuffs.

"Yeah, don't worry Blondie I know what I'm doing." Joker states as he bounces up and down in his seat and laughs.

"Rosie come here!" Kendall orders, grabbing a hold of her giggling little sister and holding onto her for dear life.

"Faster Joker, Faster!" the toddler exclaims in joy as Joker presses down more on the gas peddle.

"Dear God, please don't let this madman kill me and my baby sister!" Kendall screams as the car flies off the end of the pier and splashes into the cold Gotham harbor.

"Time to make our exit." Joker says opening the driver side door and swimming out as the car begins to fill with water.

"Hold your breath Rosie." Kendall commands as she opens her door and swims to the surface of the murky water with Rosie in her arms.

"Ahhh" She gasps once her and Rosie penetrate the surface.

"Good _grief_, what took you two so long? You weren't having tea time down there were you, because if you were then it was very rude of you not to invite _your own_ boyfriend." Joker impertinently states as he swims past the two blondes towards the shore.

Kendall scowls at the psychotic clown. "You're _not_ my boyfriend." She seethes as she starts to swim towards a house that is a couple of feet away from them on West Gotham Drive, her little sister holding onto her back as she swims.

"Mistah Joker, you're swimming the wrong way!" She yells, "Are house is on the bay so we can just swim over to it!"

"Rosie, shut up!" Kendall yells but it's too late to stop little Rosie from blurting it out.

Joker turns around in the water and starts to follow the two towards a small white house that has its paint coming off and appears to be slanted a bit due to the fact that one side of the house is in the sand.

"Ugh" the eldest blonde groans as her feet start to touch the bottom of the bay and she inches her sister up her back and out of the water as she begins to stomp out of the harbor, towards the old house. "Okay, get off please." She tells her sister who hops off of her back and onto the cool sand.

"I'm gonna go change into something dry sissy." Rosie explains as she runs over to the house, jerks open the back screen door, and disappears into the dismal house as if she had just had an average day.

"Oh dear God" Kendall sighs as she tries to catch her breath.

"_Nice_ place." Joker comments as he stands beside a tired Kendall on the shore.

"Screw you." She breaths.

In one swift move, Joker grabs her by the throat. She tries to wriggle out of his grasp but fails at doing so once the Joker places a knife at the edge of her lip. "I'm getting tired of you're impertinent remarks Blondie." He states as he pushes the side of the knife into her face. "Whether you like it or not I'm staying here with you and that little brat. You _see_, I can't_ go_ back to Arkham. And I have no place to stay at the moment so, for the time being, I'm going to be your…" Joker licks his lips, "…roommate. And if you try to alert the police, or anyone else, then I will carve an even bigger smile into your little sisters' face. Understand Blondie?"

Kendall never removes her eyes from his as he holds the blade to her lips. "I understand." She says in a cold voice.

"_Good_, I figured that such a smart girl like you would understand." He says, as he removes the knife from her face and puts it away. "_Plus_, think of it as a chance to get to know each other better. I _mean_, we _are _boyfriend and girlfriend, and _we _do plan on getting married someday."

"In _your _dreams, freak." She spits.

The Joker grabs her by the chin and brings her scarred face closer to his. "I will not have anyone calling me a _'freak'_, especially if that someone is going to be my wife someday." He seethes through his gritted yellow teeth, and then pushes her scarred face away from his own heavily scarred face. He then turns away from her and heads over to the broken back screen door of the old house.

"Mistah Joker" A dry Rosie screams as she pushes the broken door open for him. "Come on I want to show you my room and all of my clown dollies!"

Kendall watches from the shore as Rosie drags the psychotic clown, by his index finger, into her house with an expression of loathing on her damaged face. She then turns her attention away from her house and looks out at the horizon that is polluted with light from the buildings that scrap the heavens. _'After three years of trying to stay away from the police, everything is about to crumble into a pile of ashes.'_


	3. Driving her Batty

**A/N: Oh thank you all so much for reviewing and for fav-ing and alerting! Reviews really do inspire me to update faster so constructive or nice criticism is always welcomed ^^**

**Beauty in the eye of the Beholder**

**Ch3: Driving her Batty**

"And sissy got me this one for my birthday last year." Rosie informs the Joker as she holds a small clown doll with blue hair in Joker's face.

Rosie's room is small and cramped. The floorboards are rotten just like all the other floorboards in the house that reeks of mold. Her bed is dusty and small with a dirty pillow laying on it and Clown dolls are the only toys in the filthy little room.

The toddler carefully places the clown doll back in its original spot on her brown nightstand after she is done showing it off to the psychotic clown.

"And that was the last of all my sixty two clown dollies." She states as she sits next to the Joker on her bed.

"Ahhh" she yawns as she stretches her arms out. "I think I'm going to go to bed now mistah Joker. Will you tell me a bed time story?" the toddler asks as she crawls under the dusty covers of her old twin sized bed.

"_Okay_, but I've got to be honest with you," Joker states, licking his lips. "The stories I tell are a _little_ bit uhh, what's the word…_realistic_." He explains as he stares at the toddler with a blank expression on his face.

"That's alright; I just want to hear a story before I go to sleep."

"Well okay, if you insist. This is the story of Penny the hooker."

"What's a hooker?" Rosie interrupts with a curious expression on her face.

"_Ummm_…a hooker is a _ahhh_…woman who _ahhh_…shoves hot dogs up her asshole for a living." The Joker informs the curious toddler. "Now, Pen-"

"Why do they shove them up their assholes?"

"Don't-don't interrupt me, young lady." Joker commands in a cold fashion as he licks his lips. "Now, as I was about to say, _Penny_ is your_ average _hooker. She has a wide variety of S.T.D's and she also has a pimp whose name is…_ahhh_…"

"Steve" Rosie finishes for him.

"_Tff_" Joker scoffs, "_His_ name can't be _'Steve_'. _What_ pimp do you know that is named _'Steve'_?"

Rosie shrugs her shoulders. "I don't even know what a pimp is."

"A pimp is someone who _ahhh_...takes _care _of the money that a hooker makes." The psychopath educates her in a blunt manner. "_Now _back to the story, _Penny_, whose pimp's name is _ahhh_…Big Gun, decides that she doesn't want to give up her money to him one night. And this makes Big Gun _really_ mad." Joker licks his lips as he thinks about what he should say next, "So Big Gun _takes _out a gun and holds it up to Penny's temple. _He_ asks her to _hand over the cash_, but she doesn't cooperate. So he pulls back the trigger _and_…"

"And then what?"

"And _then_ nothing, I _mean_, you should already know what happened after her pulled the trigger."

"Oh…" Rosie says with disappointment in her voice.

"_What_? Did you not_ like_ the story?" Joker impertinently asks as he stares at the small child.

"_Well._..it was kind of cliché and you could have gone into deeper detail. You could have also been more creative when it came down to the pimp's name. I also felt as if the story was a bit rushed. But overall the story was very moderate in the tone and atmosphere it created."

Joker continues to stare at Rosie for a little while longer before he stands up from the bed and walks over to the door. "_Brat_" He mumbles under his rotten breath as he exits her bedroom.

'_What's wrong with him?' _Rosie mentally asks herself as she gradually starts to fall asleep.

XXX~XXX

Kendall slams the rotten door to her bedroom shut and plops onto her old lumpy bed in her dismal bedroom that has been painted a dull shade of grey. A busted light bulb hangs from a wire above her bed. And all three of the windows that are in her room have been broken, letting a wintery breeze from the bay fill the small room.

"Ugh" She sighs in exhaustion. "I need to get out of these wet cloths." She says out loud as she gets off of her creaky bed and goes over to an old dresser. She opens the top drawer and pulls out a dingy bra along with yellow panties. She then opens the middle drawer and pulls out a black tank top, a sky blue turtle neck sweater, and a pair of black jeans.

She heads back to her bed and lays the dry cloths down on her filthy pillow, then she takes her black oversized jacket off followed by a worn out red tank top, and an old bra that she had on underneath, revealing the deep red scars on her nude, pasty back after she has removed all the cloths on her upper body. Kendall then begins to unzip her damp pants and pull them off of her short legs which appear to have burn marks streaking up and down their pasty sides.

Once she completes the act of taking her pants, and underwear, off, she begins to put her dry cloths on.

After she finishes dressing herself, Kendall plops back down on her springy bed and rests her head on her nasty pillow.

"Uhhh" She sighs as she stares up at the ceiling that has a small hole in it, giving her a view of the cloudy night time sky.

Right when Kendall was about to doze off into a peaceful slumber, the door to her bedroom opened and the joker walked in.

Kendall narrows her eyes in frustration. "Excuse _me_, but what are _you _doing in _my_ room?" She asks the Joker as he towers over her at the edge of the bed.

"I'm _here_ because_ I_ want to go to bed. Why else would I be here?" He asks with heavy sarcasm polluting his vocal tone.

"I can think of _several _other reasons why _you_ would be in _my_ room." Kendall coldly remarks as she glares daggers at the psychotic clown. "You're not sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Ugh" Joker sighs, flicking his pink tongue out to lick his lips. "The _way_ _I_ see it is you have _two_ choices, either let me sleep next to you in the same bed _or_…I go carve a smile into your little sisters face, your choice Blondie. What will it be?" He asks. Licking his lips some more.

"Ugh" Kendall groans in defeat as she rolls over to the opposite side of the bed, giving the Joker room to lie down. "Touch me and I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." Kendall seethes as she turns her back to the psychotic clown that's lying right next to her.

"_Oooo_, getting bold now aren't we Blondie? I _like_ that in a woman."

"Shut up" Kendall hisses through her gritted rotten teeth as the Joker begins to erupt into a fit of uncontrollable mirth due to her annoyance with him.

XXX~XXX

"Get up! Get up!" Rosie yells as she bursts into Kendall's room, hops onto the bed, and starts jumping up and down in between the slumbering psychopath and her big sister.

"Uhhh" Kendall moans into her nasty pillow. "Come on Rosie today's Sunday, my day off from being a 'social slave', can't you let me sleep some more before we go shopping again?"

"No, because you promised me that we would leave at the break of dawn!" Rosie huffs as she continues to jump on the lumpy bed. "Come on Mistah Joker! You've got to wake up too!" She screams at the top of her voice.

Joker rolls over on his side to look at the bouncing toddler and Kendall who still has her face buried in her pillow. "You _know_, I kind of _do _need to get something for myself and the best time to get it, ah, _would _either be early in the morning _or_ late at night. So, ah, if you can, get your ass out of bed and into _your _car."

"Fine, if it will make the both of you shut up!" She exclaims, removing the dirty blankets from her body and sliding out of the bed. She stomps over to her dresser, grabs a set of keys, and then stomps out of the room.

"Yay" Rosie screams, hopping off of the bed, dashing out of the room, and bursting through the garage door where Kendall is just now getting into the drivers seat of an old, blue, AMC gremlin.

Rosie opens the back passenger side door and hops in as the Joker slowly walks over to the passenger door and gets into the seat right next to Kendall who cranks up the old car, drives the car out of the rundown garage, and onto the street.

"So, ah, what's for breakfast?" Joker asks, licking his chapped red lips as he stares at Kendall.

"_My fist in your face_" Kendall mumbles under her breath.

"Sissy takes me to McDonald's every Sunday morning!" Rosie states with enthusiasm.

"_Ah_, so are _we_ going to, ah_, McDonald's_?" Joker asks Kendall as he licks his lips some more.

"_Yes_" Kendall hisses as she turns down a street that leads to the main highway. "Or did _you _have somewhere _else_ in mind?"

"I was just _wondering_. _No need to, ah, turn into a bitch_." The clown mutters the last sentence under his breath but Kendall hears it and shoots him an expression that could kill.

Joker cackles a bit at how easy it is to drive her up the wall.

"Sissy, you missed the turn." Rosie informs her from the back seat.

Kendall scolds herself as she does a U-turn in the middle of the barren highway. "If it wasn't for this lunatic then I wouldn't have missed it." She says through her clenched yellow teeth as she drives the car onto the exit ramp.

"_Hey_, don't _blame_ me for_ your_ mistakes. _You_ were the one who wasn't paying attention to where _you _were going because you, ah, were _to_ busy staring at _my_ handsome face." Joker explains as he straightens his lavender tie.

"Ha ha ha ahaha ha ha!" Kendall laughs in a hysterical fashion that puts yet another_ genuinely_ demonic smile on the clown prince of crime's scarred face. "Saying that _you _are handsome is like saying that I'm drop dead gorgeous and worthy of being a super model!" She shouts as she turns into the McDonald's parking lot and parks the car in front of the indoor playground.

Rosie bursts the back passenger side door open and hops out of the ancient gremlin. "I'm gonna go to the play place Sissy!" She yells as she slams the car door shut and runs inside leaving Joker and Kendall alone in the car.

"_Well_, aren't you, ah, _going_ to get out of the car?" The psychotic clown asks, staring blankly at the 'vertically impaired' blonde and flipping his slimy pink tongue out to wet his lips.

"_Yes,_ but right now I have a headache. I don't have any money left from my _last_ paycheck and Rosie has to eat." Kendall explains as she rubs her temples.

"I _don't_ see the, ah, _problem_." Joker states as he slowly shakes his head and licks his lips.

An awkward silence passes bye the two as Kendall gives him an expression that silently calls him an _'idiot'_.

"You _know_ what?" Joker asks as he starts to move around in his seat. "You _stay_ here _while_ I go get Rosie and get us _all _something to eat." He instructs as he slides out of the car and skips merrily into the fast food establishment, a silvery knife in hand.

"Shit" Kendall exclaims as she unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of her car.

She runs into McDonald's to find the Joker _already _carving a smile into the cashiers face, blood spilling everywhere as he slides the edge of the knife up the cashiers' tender cheek.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asks in shock as she watches the cashiers' lifeless body fall to the tiled floor in a pool of fresh blood. The other McDonald's employees tremble in terror from behind the counter as they watch the Joker approach them with a twisted sense of glee glowing brightly in his demented caramel eyes.

"I _thought_ I told you to, ahhh, _stay_ in the car?" He says, questioning the orders that he had given to her as he jumps over the counter to get to the kitchen.

"You did but that doesn't mean that I'm going to lis-"

"Sissy you're finally in here!" Rosie interrupts as she runs out of the playground and over to her big sister. Completely oblivious to the fact that there is a dead body in the middle of the floor and that Joker is robbing the place. "_Ummm_ Sissy, why is Mistah Joker in the kitchen?"

Before Kendall could say anything the Joker answered, "Because _I_, ahhh,_ 'own'_ the place."

"Hah" Rosie gasps in awe as her petite face lights up with pure joy. "Are you and Ronald McDonald's related?"

"_Sure_, we're ahhh…_cousins_." Joker says as he grabs some cups and places them on the counter. "Do _me _a _favor_ Rosie and fill those up with coke."

Rosie does as he instructs, running up to the counter, she grabs all three of the cups then walks over to the coke dispenser.

"Kendall do you want some, ah, _coffee_ while I'm back here?"

"No, bu -"

"Do you, ah, want a McMuffin?" Joker asks as he flaps around a McMuffin that he just pulled out of the oven.

"Yes, but I would like to pa-"

"Okay that makes seven McMuffins, three cokes, and five, ah, hash browns." Joker says as he places the food into two bags then walks around the counter to where Kendall is standing. "_Can _you open, ah, _the_ door for me and, _ah_, _Rosie_?" He asks her, tilting his head a little as she stares up at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Come on Kendall. We are ready to leave." Rosie explains as she walks over to the exit with the drinks in her tiny hands.

Kendall nods her head slowly. _'Just go with the flow Kendall. This is not the time to lose your temper. Just start thinking about sunshine and lollipops as you speed away in your car with ill gotten food and the image of the Joker killing someone replaying itself over and over again in your mind.' _Kendall mentally tells herself, laughing hysterically as she holds open the door for the Joker and her sister to walk through.

She then lets the door shut on its own as she goes over to her car and gets into the driver seat while the other two also get into their previous seats. "Well, that was delightful." She says in a calm voice as she backs the car out of its parking space and drives onto the road that has yet to be flooded with vehicles.

XXX~XXX

"That was a good McMuffin." Rosie states as she throws the wrapper out the car window just like Joker had done with his wrapper a couple of minutes ago."Now where are we going Sissy?"

"_Well_, I don't know about the two of you but, ah, _I've_ got to make a stop at Joe's artillery store for, ah, _business_ related reasons." Joker states, wetting his lips with his pink tongue

"Mmmm-hmmm" Kendall groans as she parks the car in front of Wayne Enterprises. "I've got to pick something up here for one of my friends. So you're going to have to wait a little while for me to come out before you can go to where ever it is that you want to go too." She explains as she opens up her door.

"Can I come with you Sissy?" Rosie asks from the back seat of the gremlin.

"No Rosie, you wait here. I'm only going to be in there for a little bit" Kendall states as she shuts the door and walks into Wayne Enterprises.

A mischievous idea creeps up from the depths of the Joker's deranged mind once Kendall disappears into the building. Joker turns around in his seat to face the toddler. "You _know_, Rosie at the very top of, ah, _Wayne _Enterprises there is a _magical, _ah, _toy _store that Bruce Wayne keeps _all _to himself. And it, ah, _just _doesn't seem _fair _that he keeps it all to himself."

"Who is Bruce Wayne? And why doesn't he share his toys with other people?" the toddler asks with innocence in her deep caramel brown eyes.

"Well, you _see_," Joker licks his lips. "Bruce Wayne is a, ah, _very_ corrupted dickhead who is so self-absorbed that he doesn't want to share any of his toys with little kids like _you_."

"Oh, that's terrible Mistah Joker!"

"I know _right_? And with Christmas being right around the, ah, _corner_ you'd think, ah, _that _he would let some people _shop_ in his toy store."

"Someone should teach him a lesson about how to not be a dickhead!" Rosie states out of the anger that she fills in her innocent heart. "You know what? I think I'll go teach him a lesson right now!" Rosie yells as she opens up her door, hops out of the car, and runs into Wayne Enterprises.

The Joker can't help but cackle hysterically at how pissed off _Blondie_ will be at him, for not only letting her sister run freely into the multi-billion dollar coporation, but for also convincing her little sister to tell Bruce Wayne that he is a corrupted dickhead among many other things.

XXX~XXX

"Hi Akiko, I'm here to pick up Marie's paycheck." Kendall tells the Asian woman, known as 'Akiko', at the front desk.

Akiko opens up one of the top drawers in the desk and pulls out a yellow folder. When she opens the folder several papers slide out and fall to the floor. "Whoops, I'm so clumsy." Akiko says as she bends down to pick the papers up. "Okay, let me look through these to see if I can find it." She explains as she lays the papers down on the desk.

She flips through several of the papers until she finally finds the paycheck for Marie Madison. "Here it is Kendall." She says as she hands it over to the scarred young woman.

"Thanks Akiko. Are you and Marie enjoying the new jobs you have here at Wayne Enterprises?" Kendall asks with a tender smile.

"Yes, you should really quite your job at the country club and come and work here with us." Akiko says, returning the smile.

"Oh Akiko, You can't really be serious. An ugly girl like me working here has to be some sort of odd contradiction…or whatever you call it."

"Kendall, they treated us like trash. But the way they treat you is worse then the way they used to treat Marie and I." Akiko explains with a stern expression on her face. "And what if they find out about your past?" She whispers in case anyone in the room is listening in on their conversation. "You'll have to runaway again and change your name again. And you know how nosy they were starting to get when it came to mine and Marie's pasts. You can't work there anymore, not if your past is as bad as you have told us."

"I know but I can't come here." Kendall hisses at a low volume.

"_Yes_, you can."

"_Uhhh_" Kendall sighs. "You know, you can just give Marie her paycheck the next time you see her." Kendall says, placing the check in front of Akiko and then walking out the exit.

She walks all the way to her car with her shoulders slumped in defeat and her head down. When she opens the driver side door, she's greeted by a laughing Joker.

"What are y-"

Kendall looks at the backseat and notices that her little sister is gone. She narrows her eyes in rage at the psychotic clown who continues to laugh like the madman that he is. "Where is Rosie?" She seethes through gritted teeth.

The Joker tries to calm himself down a bit in order to respond. "She's, ah, _probably_ on the top floor of Wayne Enterprises right now…calling Bruce Wayne a dickhead!" He cackles

Kendall's heart almost explodes in her chest. For awhile she just stands there, staring at the deranged man in her car, until finally she snaps out of her trance.

Kendall slams the cerulean door to the gremlin shut with all her might and zooms back into Wayne Enterprises to see if she can get to her little sister before her baby sibling gets to Bruce Wayne.


End file.
